Walk Away
by Luvz Fluffy-sama
Summary: She was tired of him always leaving her for another, she gave him her everything, but he never seemed to notice, and so she made a decision. It was her turn to walk away.
1. Chapter 1

Walk Away--------------------------------------------------------------04/27/06-05/02/06 11:59 PM EST

* * *

Konnichiwa minna-san! Genki kai? Please enjoy my new story! Also, if you read my other stories look out for new chapters coming very soon!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Walk Away  
by,  
Luvz Fluffy-sama**

**

* * *

**

It was just before the dawn. Birds could be heard singing melodiously for miles around. Taking in a deep breath of morning air Kagome exhaled loudly, deciding that it was going to be a glorious day. She looked around the camp, everyone was present, except of course for Inuyasha. He seemed to be gone every morning for the past for month. Ever since they found out that the only jewel shards left were the ones that Koga and Naraku had, Kikyo had been staying nearby them. Which meant Inuyasha stayed mostly with her. It wasn't even a secret from the others, they all knew about it.

Kagome rolled up her sleeping bag and put it up inside her backpack. She took out her bathing supplies and headed off to the river for a bath. It was a little too early to wake Sango or Shippo to see if they wanted to come along, and she knew that if she was gone awhile Sango would know where she had gone and would cook breakfast for everyone.

When she arrived at the river she prepared herself for her bath. The water was pleasantly cool to her skin. Some alone time would do her good, she could think without bother. But for the moment, she was enjoying the peace and quiet. She let the ripples of water wash away everything until she felt like she was in a bubble where it was just her and the water, nothing else. No problems, just peace. It felt awesome.

Then the birds stopped singing, and her bubble popped. She looked around trying to find out what was going on, and soon discovered that a certain demon was watching her. She wasn't frightened by the sight of him, she had long ago learned that he would do her no harm. She couldn't say for sure why that was, but she believed it had something to do with his charge, the little girl Rin. Still, why would Sesshomaru pop up out of the blue like this? She was in the middle of her bath for crying out loud! _'Wait a minute... I'm here in the river...naked! Ahh!'_ Kagome made a big splash of water trying to get as far down into the water as she could. She looked back to where Sesshomaru had been and he wasn't there anymore. She looked around trying to see if she could find him when she felt the water rippling.

Kagome slowly turned her head to the bank of the river behind her and there he was sitting with his feet dangling in the water. Who would have thought that the great Lord Sesshomaru would sully his feet with human bathing water!

"Hello, Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled lightly at him, trying to think up a reason of why he would be there.

Sesshomaru glanced in her direction, the looked back down into the water. He didn't seem to be acting right from Kagome's point of view. Of course, she didn't really know him all that well, so who really knew if the way he was acting was normal for him or not.

Getting tired of the quiet Kagome turned around in the water and asked, "Can I help you with something, Sesshomaru?" Still no reply. Kagome sighed and swam over to where her towel and clothes were lying, and grabbed the towel. She carefully and strategically got out of the water, keeping herself hidden with towel without getting it wet. She grabbed her clothes, and walked into the woods. A couple minutes later she walked back out dry and fully clothed.

Sesshomaru still seemed to pay her little attention as she walked to where he was sitting, or when she sat down beside him. They sat there for a good ten minutes before a single word was spoken from either of them. Finally though, when the silence was broken, Sesshomaru stated his reasoning for being there.

"You are to come back with me to my lands." Sesshomaru stated, as blunt as ever.

Kagome looked at him, shocked by his words. "Oh? Why is that, might I ask?"

"You may not. Now go get your belongs that you wish to take with you, so we can leave."

Taken aback by his words, Kagome started to get mad. "I think I have the right to know why you are suddenly telling me that I have to come with you, especially since I have no say in the matter!"

"You will know in due time, now make haste, time is running short."

Slightly wary of his words, Kagome nodded her head, and got up to walk back to the camp to get her bag.

When Kagome arrived at the camp, Sango was awake, but Shippo and Miroku were still sleeping. Kagome greeted Sango, and walked over to her bag to put her bathing supplies back inside of it so she could leave. She took out the bag that kept the ramen together, and closed her bag up, hoisting it onto her shoulder. She walked over to Sango and gave her the bag of ramen.

"Please make sure Inuyasha gets his ramen for me Sango."

"Why, are you going somewhere Kagome?" Sango looked very puzzled, Kagome hadn't mentioned anything about going home, besides it was much to far away from the well for her to walk there in a days time.

"Yes, I am. Take care Sango, I do not know when I'm going to be back. If anyone asks where I am, just tell them I'm with Sesshomaru. Let them know not to worry about me, though." With that said, Kagome walked off, heading back toward the river where Sesshomaru was waiting for her.

While walking back to the river, Kagome pondered over why she was going to go with Sesshomaru. She couldn't honestly say that she was going to be safe, going with him, but she didn't feel like he meant her any harm. Besides, she was getting kind of tired of the constant wake up by Inuyasha when he was never traveling with them anymore. She knew that he still loved Kikyo, but she just couldn't keep getting smacked in the face by reality everyday too much longer.

Sesshomaru was still sitting there at the river bank when Kagome finally got back.

"I'm ready to go, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stood up and said, "Good, then we shall leave."

* * *

They arrived at Sesshomaru's home in just a few hours. Kagome had to admit, flying with him on his cloud was a lot easier on her than riding on Inuyasha's back or walking.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru around inside the castle until they came to a stop in front of two large doors. Each door was adorned with the mark of the family, a crescent moon. Sesshomaru opened one of the doors and walked inside the room, Kagome still following right behind him. Looking about the room, Kagome noticed that there was a balcony, and she couldn't help herself, she had to walk over to the glass doors to look through them so she could get a glimpse of what she might could see if she were actually standing on the other side of them.

Kagome was in awe of the breathtaking view of the land before her, she didn't even notice Sesshomaru walk up behind her and reach around her to open the glass doors. Kagome still paid no mind to Sesshomaru as she stepped out onto the balcony, walking over to it's edge.

"I take it you like the view?"

Sesshomaru's voice made Kagome jump, and she spun on her heel to face him, clutching at her heart and taking deep breaths. After regaining her composure, she spoke. "Yes, the view is spectacular."

"Good, because you are going to be staying in this room while you are here."

Kagome glanced about the room, she had been in such a trance that she hadn't even paid mind to the room. It was very large, it had two armoires, a large canopy bed, a mirror, a work desk, and many other things. So she was to stay in this room? It was fine with her, but it actually looked as though someone already stayed in it.

"Come, we have somewhere to be." With that, Sesshomaru turned on his hill and started for the door, Kagome following suit. They walked down many different hallways until they reached a set of stairs, waiting at the top of them was none other than Jaken who looked quite panic stricken.

"Lord Sesshomaru I have urgent news! The Lords have all arrived early, what shall we do?"

Sesshomaru keeping a calm face as always replied, "We shall do nothing, the problem has been solved." Sesshomaru stepped to the side so Kagome was not hidden by his form from Jaken. Upon seeing Kagome, Jaken almost busted a lung from the shock of seeing her there. Surely she couldn't be the one who was going to help his master? Even the thought of that being so was preposterous.

"Jaken, move aside, Kagome I shall go and greet our guests." That done it. He said they would go greet their guests, it had to mean that Kagome was indeed the one who was going to help his master. Jaken sighed, and moved out of their way, shaking his head to try and get rid of his befuddlement.

Kagome was a bit curious as to what was going on, why was she meeting these Lords? Most importantly though, why did Sesshomaru call them their guests? Certainly the Lords couldn't have been expecting to see her?

Sesshomaru watching the many different emotions fluttering across Kagome's face. He wished he could have had time to explain everything to her before the meeting of the Lords, but she seemed like a smart human, so maybe she would get the picture and go along with everything, otherwise everything would be in ruins.

They reached Sesshomaru's study in a matter of seconds it seemed. Inside the Lords from the lands were all seated and talking amongst themselves. When they walked into the room, all of the Lords stopped their chatter and turned to face them. Kagome felt the pressure and the scrutiny of their eyes when they landed on her. She was sure that they were wondering what a human was doing with a great demon Lord such as Sesshomaru.

"Lords, I would like for you all to meet Kagome." Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, and took her hand, then walked over to the two empty chairs there by the other Lords, and sat down, Kagome done the same.

All at the same time, the Lords greeted Kagome cheerfully. It was obvious then to Kagome that the only thing that these Lords and Sesshomaru had in common was their Lordship. Kagome smiled brightly at each and every one of the Lords, she didn't know any of their names, but she guessed that she didn't have to.

"It's good to know that you have finally chosen, Lord Sesshomaru. Even if she is human, she seems suitable enough. She has immense power radiating from within her, which is a good sign."

"I'm just glad that we don't have to find someone now. That takes a load off of our shoulders."

"Yes, well I am glad that you all are satisfied, but we have just returned back from a long trip and would like to rest. All of our business can be postponed until tomorrow, can it not?"

"I do not see anything wrong with that, although I would prefer to continue our business this afternoon, if you do not mind, Sesshomaru."

"Fine, but until this afternoon, do not disturb us." Sesshomaru got up from his seat, pulling Kagome up with him since he never released her hand, and headed out the door. Sesshomaru continued walking until they reached the room that they were in earlier, sealing the room of all sounds, so that none could escape for the other occupants of the castle to hear.

Kagome was surprised by his actions, and just stood in place, not moving. Even if she had wanted to, she couldn't anyway, Sesshomaru had still yet to release her hand.

"Kagome, I need to explain something to you, but after I do, you must know that there will be no turning back. Do you understand?"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru warily, trying to figure out what he meant by no turning back. Something inside of her told her not to worry about it, and to listen to what he had to say. Something good was going to come out of it.

"I understand." Sesshomaru nodded his head, and proceeded to tell her what was going on.

"Two months ago I was informed that the alliance between all of the Lords was on a thin line, and that I was the cause of it. Everyone was fretting over what would happen to the western lands if something were to happen to me. If I did not do something soon, if was feared that someone would try to take control over the western lands, thus causing all the Lords to fall. So to solve the problem, I must have an heir. Out of all the demon females and human females, I chose you to. You are the best one for it, I've watched you and I know that is true."

Kagome stayed quiet for a long time, letting all of that sink in. He had picked her? Out of all the females, he picked her? Surely he was mistaken, she couldn't have been the best pick out of them all. Besides she wasn't old enough to be a mother, she was only seventeen! Sure in this age that wasn't to young, but in her's it was! What would her mother think of it? Her brother? Her grandpa? Little Shippo? Miroku, Sango? ...Inuyasha?

"Okay, but it doesn't mean that we're going to have to be mates, right? You just need a heir, nothing more?" Kagome didn't understand why, but it just seemed right to say that she would. Something inside told her to, and so she did.

Sesshomaru didn't seem to have any emotions at all after her reply. Something about how she said that made him upset. It was like she didn't care one way or another.

"A heir is all I need, a mate is not required. Although I think that the child will need a mother."

"Why yes of course it will need a mother, I didn't say that I would abandon it did I? I would never do such a thing! I know what it is like to grow up missing a parent, it isn't a very good feeling."

"Then we've agreed? You give me a heir, raise it along with me and that is all?"

"Yes, it is agreed."

It was then that Kagome decided. Her mind was made up, and no one was going to change it. She was going to walk away from Inuyasha. For good.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope ya'll enjoyed it!

Happy reading ya'lls!  
Luvz Fluffy-sama


	2. Chapter 2

Walk Away---------------------------------------------------------------05/14/06-07/16/06 8:07 PM EST

* * *

Konnchiwa minna-san! Genki desu kai? I'm sorry it has taken me so very long to update. I kinda lost interest in typing for a little while... When I'm like that, and I try to make myself type, then nothing comes out good. So all I can say is that I am very sorry.

* * *

**Important Notice:** **There is a two year time skip!**

Please enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Inuyasha. I merely own the plot and Hitaru.

* * *

Walk Away  
by,  
Luvz Fluffy-sama

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Kagome awoke to a little voice calling her. She rolled over to find her son, Hitaru, standing at the edge of her bed with tears in his eyes. She lifted up the blankets on her bed and he crawled in under the covers with her. 

Kagome put her arm around him as he cried. It was normal for him to wake up at night to find out that his mommy wasn't with him, and then for him to go to her room crying. He was trying to cling to his mommy all the time. He wouldn't even go somewhere with his daddy without his mommy. Kagome had just gotten used to it. She figured he'd be out of that stage before to much longer, anyway.

When morning finally rolled along, the two of them were sleeping peacefully together, Hitaru was even snoring a little bit. Sesshomaru walked quietly over to them and sat down on the bed behind Kagome. When Kagome felt the bed move she instinctively tightened her arm around Hitaru, and Sesshomaru noticed this approving of her actions. Then he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Surely you do not think that I would try and steal my own son, do you?" Startled, Kagome jerked her head around to face Sesshomaru, glaring at him for waking her up so rudely.

"Good morning, Kagome."

Kagome dropped her head back down onto the bed and sighed. "Good morning, Sesshomaru." Kagome didn't know why he was in her room this morning, they normally didn't see each other until breakfast. _'He must be leaving to go somewhere. If that's the case, though, why didn't he tell me last night?'_

Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she turned to Hitaru. Before she could wake him though, he stopped her. "Let him sleep a few more minutes."

Kagome turned back to face Sesshomaru just in time to see him making himself comfortable on her bed. Shaking her head she shifted onto her side facing Hitaru and closed her eyes. She figured Sesshomaru would let her know when he was ready for her to wake Hitaru up and until then she would stay in bed. She jerked when she felt an arm go around her middle, and then a head rest on her shoulder. She decided then that something was definitely not right with Sesshomaru this morning.

Before Kagome could say anything to Sesshomaru, Hitaru started to wake up which caused Sesshomaru to give Kagome a look she was unfamiliar with and then get up and leave. She didn't know what the look was all about, so she decided to ignore it for now, after all, Hitaru was awake which meant she really wouldn't have any pondering time for awhile.

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, Hitaru looked up at his mother and smiled. "Good morning, mommy."

"Good morning, sweety. Did you sleep okay after your nightmare?" Kagome brushed his bangs out from his eyes, smiling back at him.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry now, can I have something to eat?" Hitaru smiled a toothy smile at her and gave her big pleading puppy eyes.

Kagome inwardly laughed at his actions. He was just like his father when it came to food, she had noticed over the years. Always hungry first thing in the morning, where she herself was not interested in food until the sun had been up for more than a couple of hours.

"Yes, as soon as you go back to your room and change into some daytime clothes we'll go to the kitchen and see what's being cooked. How's that sound to you?"

Hitaru gleamed, "Okay, mommy! Be right back!" Scrambling out from the covers and off the bed, Hitaru took off to his room so he could change his clothes.

* * *

It was about midday and Kagome looked toward the sky. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she sighed. Hitaru had gone with Rin, who was now a rather pretty young lady of fifteen, to town, and she had nothing to do but sit around and read books. She was almost positive that if she ever made it back to her time she could become a historian. All she ever did with her free time was either take a long relaxing bath in her personal hot springs or read books from Sesshomaru's library. Most of the books she read were about the many years past, but occasionally she would run into some books that were fantasy story books. She assumed that they belonged to Inuyasha's mother when she lived there because she was certain Sesshomaru would not have purchased such books. 

Currently she was sitting on the ground under a sakura tree in the garden reading a book titled, "Living the Life Known as Geisha," which was a rather interesting book. She never knew that to become a geisha there was so much training. She felt rather sorry for the geisha, in fact. But if it was they who picked the ways of a geisha for their life, she really had no reason to feel sorry for them. Shaking her head, she placed a petal from the tree in the book to mark her page, and stood up wiping the leaves and such off of her clothes.

'_I guess there is no time like the present to go and see Sesshomaru. I still need to ask him if it is okay for me to go home for a few days to visit with my family. It's been so long since I've seen them, or my friends for that matter.'_

With it decided, she made her way into the castle to find Sesshomaru. More than likely he was in his study.

* * *

He could sense her aura even before she had made it halfway down the long hallway to his study. He was rather shocked that she was headed to his study. She never spoke with him during the day when he was working. Only at night after their son was in bed asleep. _'She must be wanting to go and visit with her friends. It has been awhile since she requested to do so.'_

Kagome stopped in front of the door to Sesshomaru's study. She knew that he had to have sensed her before she got there, unless he was extremely engrossed in his work, which had never happened the entire time she had resided inside the castle. He never seemed to let his defenses down, like he was scared of someone seeing a weakness to grasp a hold of and use against him.

Kagome took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly. She had no idea how he would react to her request to go and visit with not just her friends but her family as well, he had not once willingly agreed to her going to visit with her family for some reason. She hadn't figured it out yet, but she was sure that one day she would.

Kagome knocked on the door and not waiting for Sesshomaru's approval of her entrance, she opened the door and let herself in. She stood there at the door for moment for Sesshomaru to acknowledge her and let her know that he wasn't too busy to speak with her at that time. Finally though, after what seemed like ages to her, he spoke.

"Do not stand there at the door like an idiot. If you came to speak with me, then do so. I cannot put off my work all day while waiting for you to form a sentence in your head." Sesshomaru knew that at one time Kagome would have snapped back at him for saying that to her, but he really wasn't in the mood at the moment to be bothered. He had just read about the arrival of Lord Kouga and was very displeased. For he had received the letter two days after it was given to Jaken, and therefore that meant that Lord Kouga would be arriving tomorrow.

Kagome really didn't pay any mind to Sesshomaru's remark toward her. She had gotten used to his little moods that he had sometimes. Because it most certainly was not the first time it had happened, and she was sure that it would not be the last.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, Sesshomaru. I merely wanted to ask you if I could leave tomorrow to go and spend a few days with my family back in my time? I would only be gone five days at the longest."

Sesshomaru seemed to contemplate what she had asked, like he might for once actually let her go without getting mad at her for wanting to.

"I'll let you know. At the moment I am too busy to make a final decision, I must make preparations for Lord Kouga's arrival tomorrow."

At his words, Kagome's eyes liked to have popped out of their sockets. _'Kouga's going to be arriving here tomorrow? Why didn't he let me know this sooner? He knows the situation between me and Kouga, so why?'_

Almost as if he read her mind, Sesshomaru spoke, explaining to Kagome why she had not been forewarned of the arrival.

"I just received the letter of his coming today, two days after Jaken received it and was supposed to deliver it to me. I'm sure that you know I would have informed you of this if I myself had known."

"Yes, I know, Sesshomaru. Well, since I have this piece of information now, I would like to request that you please let me know something before Kouga gets here. I would much rather leave before he gets here, than to wait until after his arrival and have to converse with him."

"Of course, Kagome."

Kagome smiled brightly at Sesshomaru and turned to go back out the door to leave him to his work. Halfway out the door, she stopped and turned back to face him and said, "Sesshomaru, I do thank you." She knew that since Kouga was coming he would most likely allow her to leave for those few days she requested. He did not seem to like the way Kouga treated Kagome anymore than she did herself.

* * *

The day had almost arrived, much to Kagome's dismay. The day for Kouga's arrival was only a few short hours away, and Sesshomaru had yet to give Kagome an answer to her request to go home for a few days. 

It was a few hours after dark when Sesshomaru summoned for Kagome. In fact, she was already in bed trying to go to sleep when it happened. Kagome had asked the servant if she knew what it was Sesshomaru had wanted, but the servant merely replied that he had requested for her to come to his room. Upset, Kagome trudged toward Sesshomaru's room, ready to give him a piece of her mind. First for not letting her know about going home yet, and second for getting her up and out of bed. It had to be almost midnight!

Not even bothering to knock on his door, she walked into his room, and the sight that greeted her was a shirtless Sesshomaru. Struggling with herself to not forget all of the thoughts that had previously been flooding her brain, she did not realize she was staring until the sound of Sesshomaru chuckling hit her ears, bringing her back to reality.

To say that the sound had shocked her would have been a lie. It was not the first time that she had heard him chuckle, she had even heard him laughing before. Really and truly laughing.

"Surely you are not stunned by the fact that I do not have on a shirt, when you have seen me with nothing on before, are you?"

Kagome laughed away her embarrassment and replied, "Surely you have not forgotten that was a couple years ago, my dear Sesshomaru? Or are you getting a few to many hundreds of years old and starting to forget the time that passes? In two years, a person can forget a lot of things."

Ignoring her comment, Sesshomaru said, "The reason I summoned you here was to tell you to gather your things. We shall be leaving as soon as you do so that we may travel to your time and home."

Kagome nodded her head and turned to walk out the door when it dawned on her, Sesshomaru had said "we" shall be leaving! The only thing that Kagome could think of was that she didn't want him to go.

* * *

Well, I hope ya'll enjoyed this. Domo arigato gozaimasu for reviewing! 

Happy Reading ya'lls!

Luvz Fluffy-sama


	3. Chapter 3

Walk Away-------------------------------------------------------------08/30/06-09/05/06 1:03 AM EST

* * *

Konnichiwa! How are you all doing? Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I've got a busy life that interferes with my wanting to type. It seems like when I want to type, I can't, and when I don't have inspiration, I have all the free time in the world. :Laughs: 

Thank you all for the reviews! They are appreciated and all criticism and ideas are taken in and considered.

I would like to apologize to all of you who pointed out in your reviews that I should have given a warning about the two year time skip. I am immensely sorry. I also would like to thank you for pointing it out to me, because I honestly hadn't noticed it. I fixed it now, though, so others will have a warning.

Okay, well, I'm adding the ages of everybody that I deem it important to know the ages of to this chapter because I thought that some of you might appreciate it.

Kagome- 18 (she was 16 when she became pregnant, 17 when she gave birth, she is now almost 19)  
Rin- 15  
Hitaru- 15 months in human years, 3 years in demon. (I have it so that he gains one year in demon age for every 5 months in human age, which is why he acts older than 15 months)

* * *

A note I would like for you all to read to understand a situation later on in this chapter, not to mention the future chapters: 

Kagome quit trying to go to school as it seemed impossible to continue, and settled for visiting her family every so often. Her friends from her time all think that she is staying with her aunt and uncle in Okinawa because her doctor recommended her to move somewhere that the environment was different to try and help her with all her illnesses. Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and Miroku all know about her and Sesshomaru, of course, which means that they also know about Hitaru. Sango, Miroku and Shippo support Kagome, but Inuyasha is still a little upset. Kagome's family knows nothing of Hitaru, or that Kagome isn't even looking for jewel shards anymore, but that is explained in the chapter content. Okay, I think I've covered everything now. So enjoy chapter three!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Inuyasha. I merely own the plot of this story, Hitaru, and the 'bad guys' that appear twice in this chapter.

* * *

Walk Away  
By,  
Luvz Fluffy-sama

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Sighing, Kagome sat her bag down beside the well, grateful that she didn't have to lug around all the stuff she had to at one time in her life. Glancing at Sesshomaru, she dropped down to the ground beside her bag. Her attempts to get him to let her visit her family on her own had been futile, and so the two of them left before the sun arose that morning, as to commence their journey to the well without having to deal with Kouga. Hitaru was left in Rin's care until they returned, because Kagome had yet to tell her family about him. She knew that it was wrong of her to keep such a secret from them, especially from her mother, but she didn't want her mother to be ashamed of having a half-demon for a grandson. Kagome knew that her brother wouldn't care about being a half-demons uncle, but her grandpa? That was something she didn't even want to think about, most certainly not when she thought about how he reacted to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. 

Sesshomaru had disagreed with her choice to not tell her family, but told her she could do as she wished. To Kagome's family, he was her friend and ally, who she brought to her time to merely show him everything as it was in her day and age. To cover up the nine months that she had been pregnant, she simply told her family that she, Inuyasha, and the rest of them had traveled very far because of a rumor of jewel shards, and that they had run into some unfortunate circumstances that prolonged their travels back. Luckily for her though, she hadn't gained very much weight, and so all she had to say was that she had been riding on Inuyasha's more often to save traveling time, and that they had been relying mostly on animal meat for their food. She didn't feel very credible when she had said that, but thankfully her family had bought the cheap lie. She supposed it was because she had such a clean slate, after all, she had never lied to her family before, so why shouldn't they believe her?

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned, still watching him from her seat on the ground.

Merely glancing down at her long enough for her to notice, he resumed looking straight ahead and folded his arms across his chest. Knowing that was the best response that she would get from him because she could tell that he was slightly upset, though she couldn't for the life of her figure out why, she spoke.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to go with me? You claim to dislike my time because of the polluted air and the stench of so many humans, so why do you insist on coming with me? You've never done this before. The only reason you've even been the two times that you have was because I harassed you with my persistency until you gave in and agreed to come with me."

Raising a silver eyebrow slightly at Kagome's words, Sesshomaru replied, "If you had to importune me to travel to your time with you before, why do you insist that I do not come along with you this time that I am willing?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't think of one thing to say back to Sesshomaru. Honestly and truly, she had no idea why she didn't want him to come along with her, all she knew was that she had this strange feeling something was going to happen. Poking her bottom lip out in a pouting manner, Kagome grabbed her bag and stood up.

"Lets go then."

Smirking in triumph, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped into the well before she had a chance to protest.

* * *

"Master, I have the information that you requested. When would you like for me to inform the others that the meeting will be held?" 

"The meeting shall be held in exactly two hours, upon which time you will enlighten us with this new information."

"Very well, master. I shall be back in two hours."

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't let go of Kagome when they landed safely in the bottom of the well, instead he clutched her even tighter than before, and jumped from the well onto the wood flooring inside the well house. Growling slightly at the close contact between herself and Sesshomaru, Kagome hastily jerked free from his grasp and marched out of the well house without looking back, knowing fully well that he was trailing right behind her. _'I can feel the bastard smirking at my back! What the hell has been up with him these past few days? He's been acting so strange...'_

Walking into the house leaving the door open for Sesshomaru to shut after he walked in, Kagome called out, "Mom, Souta, Grampa! I'm home! I've brought Sesshomaru with me again!" Slipping her shoes off and placing her bag down beside them, she walked into the kitchen. Looking around to see if there was a note anywhere to let her know that they had gone off somewhere and weren't just out shopping, she called out again, "Mom? Souta? Grampa? Is anyone home?"

Going back into the living room where Sesshomaru was still standing, Kagome shrugged her shoulders at him in a gesture that meant she didn't know where everyone was at.

"I'm going to take my bag up to my room. How about afterwards we go into town?" Grabbing said bag up off the floor, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and waited for his answer.

Giving Kagome a short look, he thought about his options. Sesshomaru knew that if he did not go with her, she would leave him there at the house by himself, and he had no problems with that, but he didn't want her to be by herself. He was distrustful of almost everyone from Kagome's time, and honestly they earned that distrust by the way that they act.

"That is fine."

Smiling in approval, Kagome left Sesshomaru standing there in the living room. Halfway up the stairs, she paused. "I want to change clothes, too, okay? So I'll be back a few minutes. Then we can do something about your armor and swords and stuff." Knowing she wouldn't receive a response, Kagome resumed walking up the stairs to her room.

After about ten minutes, Kagome walked back into the living room, finding Sesshomaru sitting down on the couch. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, that were very fitting, and a light blue shirt that seemed to cling to her like a second skin and that really made her cerulean eyes stand out.

"Okay, I'm ready to go. You know what you're supposed to do, take off the armor so we can put it in my room, then hide your markings and tail so we can go!"

Standing up from the couch without showing his agitation, Sesshomaru removed all of his armor. Then, using a concealment spell, he hid his markings and tail. Picking up his armor, they walked upstairs to Kagome's room. The two times that Kagome got him to travel with her to her time, they would go out so Kagome could show him around and let him see what everything was like five hundred years into the future. So his armor and his swords are placed into Kagome's closet so Kagome's Grampa can't stick sutra's all over them and so Souta can't try playing with them. It didn't matter if people saw them, after all, it is normal for shrines to have weaponry.

With all of that done, they were ready to go.

* * *

Sighing, Kagome ungracefully plopped down into the plastic dining chair across from Sesshomaru. They had been merely walking around for at least an hour, just so Kagome could look at all the changes that had been made. She was discovering that they were adding new stores in many different places, and the store she had always loved getting ice cream at when she was little had closed. The owner had died some months ago. So now the two of them were sitting in the brand new Starbucks so Kagome could sit down for a few minutes, and get a cappuccino. She had always liked the caramel flavored cappuccino ever since she was thirteen when her mother had let her try one. 

Taking a sip of her cappuccino, Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru to see he was staring at something very intently. Following his gaze to see a young man and woman walking toward them. Kagome almost choked on her cappuccino when she realized who it was. Hojo and Ayumi. They hadn't met Sesshomaru yet, and so Kagome was afraid of the reactions that would be shown. Especially since Ayumi would more than likely mention Kagome's supposed 'boyfriend,' not to mention that she would probably want to jump Sesshomaru.

Looking apologetically at Sesshomaru, Kagome turned back to wave hello to Hojo and Ayumi.

"Kagome, it is good to see you again!" Hojo waved back at Kagome, that boyish smile adorning his face.

"Hello, Hojo, Ayumi."

"How are you feeling to Kagome, are your illnesses any better?"

"Yes, they are much better know. Thank you for asking."

"Hey, Kagome, who is this hottie? Have you finally left that no good boyfriend or something?"

"This is Sesshomaru." Kagome hoped that since Ayumi seemed entranced by Sesshomaru's looks, that Ayumi wouldn't press the 'boyfriend' subject. She really didn't want to talk about something like that around Sesshomaru. Something she noticed that had happened in the past year was that Sesshomaru didn't like for others to talk about Kagome with other men. She didn't really give it much thought, she just figured that it was something to do with the fact that he is a demon, and that she gave birth to his son. Of course, in their deal, he did not say anything about her not being able to be with other men, she merely had to give him an heir and help raise it. In her opinion that did not entitle her to solitude and celibacy for the rest of her life.

"So, are you two here together?" Kagome questioned, looking back and forth between Hojo and Ayumi. Ayumi didn't seem to even notice that Kagome had spoken, or that anyone else was in the room anymore besides Sesshomaru, which left Hojo to answer the question.

"We're here waiting on Eri. She's supposed to meet up with us here and then we're going to the movies." Kagome nodded her head in response, not really paying Hojo much mind, she was watching Sesshomaru's reactions to Ayumi.

"So how long are you going to be here, Kagome?" Hojo asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Kagome wasn't listening. After a moment went by, Hojo questioned Kagome again. "Kagome?"

Turning back to Hojo, Kagome smiled brightly at him. "I'm sorry, Hojo, what were you saying?"

"I was asking you how long you had here before you had to go back to Okinawa?"

"I've got a couple of days, then I'm heading back." If it was possible, Kagome would have sworn that Hojo started smiling even more than he already was.

"Do you want to join us at the movies then? Maybe me and you could go together if you and... Sesshomaru, is it?" Kagome nodded her head in affirmation. "Okay, well as I was saying, maybe me and you could go together if you and Sesshomaru aren't together..."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Sesshomaru replied, "We do not have time." Kagome sent Sesshomaru a inquisitive look, but he dismissed it immediately. "We have already made prior engagements, correct, Kagome?"

Kagome's look grew impassive as she looked at Sesshomaru, trying to read into his cold exterior to see what he was up to. Honestly, he had no right to say that they had made prior engagements, when they hadn't! At least, she hadn't, and she believed that Sesshomaru had not, either. But, she would not go against him. She didn't feel like putting up with his bitchy mood that he always gave her when she did something that he disapproved of, or if she went against his word.

"Yes, I am afraid so. Perhaps some other time, Hojo?" At her words Sesshomaru fixated Kagome with a look that she didn't understand, but she got a mind numbing feeling that she'd better make it known that she meant only as friends. Focusing all her attention back at Hojo, Kagome added, "just as friends, of course," hoping that it would sate whatever caused that strange look from Sesshomaru. For someone else it would be hard to read into his emotions because he kept them hidden so well, but she had figured out how to read almost every single one of them. Almost being the keyword. There were still a few she did not understand, like the previous one that had been directed toward her, or the one she received from him just the other morning when their son had woken up and he left her lying there in her bed in confusion.

Looking a bit crestfallen, Hojo tried to keep his smile on his face, "Of course, Kagome. I look forward to it." Immediately Kagome saw through his partially fake smile, mostly because she used her own so often that she could recognize one easily.

A silence ensued for what seemed liked hours, but in reality was only a few short moments, until it was broken by the person that Hojo and Ayumi had been waiting for.

"Hey you guys! I didn't know that you were back for a visit from Okinawa, Kagome. Are you going with us to the movies?" Eri asked, exchanging looks with Ayumi and Hojo to see if they had known anything about this.

"I just got here today. I was ready to see my Mom and Grampa, and even Souta." Kagome replied, smiling lightly at Eri. Out of all her friends in her time, she believed that Eri was the most rational. Eri never judged a situation before she knew all the facts, she didn't gossip, and she truly understood Kagome on some levels. Eri was certainly a friend that she didn't want to lose, because she knew that she could trust Eri with almost all her secrets.

"Oh, well they all went to Hokkaido for the week. I guess that you didn't know? That's strange though, I would have thought that they would have told you somehow."

Kagome glanced at Hojo and Ayumi, to see if they had known about her family going to Hokkaido, but from the looks on their faces they hadn't. But of course, Eri didn't spread things unnecessarily. "I would have thought that they would have let me know as well, but it is alright. I may second guess myself the next time I want to surprise them with a visit, though," Kagome laughed, "I wouldn't want a reoccurrence of this. It wastes my yen." Outside, Kagome was smiling brightly, acting as if nothing was bothering her. However, on the inside she was eat up in anger and sadness. Why hadn't her mother left her a note that they were going to Hokkaido? Her mother had always left her a note just incase she came back whilst they were gone. Resisting the sudden urge to sigh, Kagome down the rest of her cappuccino, her throat screaming in protest as the hot liquid scorched going down, but she showed no signs of the discomfort. Standing up from the table, she turned to all her friends, Sesshomaru already knowing that she was ready to leave and coming to a stand beside her after getting up from his seat.

"I'm sorry you guys, but it's time for us to go. I'll see you all sometime, okay?" Kagome smiled as best she could, but she was suddenly feeling so deflated that it was hard for her to find the strength to smile, even a fake smile.

"Bye Kagome! It was nice to meet you Sesshomaru." They all said in unison, save Eri who merely said goodbye to Kagome, seeing as how she hadn't been introduced to Sesshomaru, not that it bothered her, she had a boyfriend and besides, she wasn't like Ayumi and drooling over every man that looked better than the average.

Kagome said her goodbyes to her friends less enthusiastically than they did, but they didn't seem to notice. Turning to Sesshomaru, she nodded her head toward the door signaling that she was ready to leave.

* * *

Two hours had almost past when they got back to the shrine. Kagome trudged up the stairs to her room with heavy feet, each step reminding her that her mother didn't even take time to leave her a note about them all leaving for the week. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru could tell that something was wrong with her because she had barely spoken a single word to him the entire walk back. Which is why she left him standing in the living room and was heading toward her room before he could say anything to her. Inside her mind, though, she knew that if he really wished to speak with her, he would follow her to her room. With a quick glance behind herself, she saw that so far she was safe. 

Finally making it to her room, Kagome dropped down onto her bed as soon as she reached it. She enjoyed the solitude at the moment. It was something very rare for her. Sadly though, she could hear the echoing sounds made from the footfalls by Sesshomaru, signaling that he was walking up the stairs. Sure enough, not even three seconds later, he was standing there in her room, looking at her with that same look she had received earlier. It bothered her that she couldn't decipher it, but there were many things about Sesshomaru that were not decipherable.

Kagome looked back at him with a bored expression adorning her face, a clear sign to Sesshomaru that his suspicions were correct; something was bothering her.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru questioned, slightly irritated that Kagome wouldn't even face him.

Kagome turned her head from him, not wishing to look into his amber eyes any longer. Not wanting to answer him because at the current moment she didn't feel like conversing with anyone. The revelations that finally dawned on her for the first time were tiring her out emotionally, leaving her to want nothing more than the solitude that she had before it was interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru warned her in a tone that left no room for discussion, well, it wouldn't have if she had been any other person.

Sending him her best death glare, she growled out, "Leave me alone! I don't want to talk right now!"

Sitting on the edge of Kagome's bed, Sesshomaru stayed silent for a good five minutes before speaking again.

"You're upset about your family not leaving you a note about them leaving, aren't you?"

Once again, Sesshomaru was at the receiving end of Kagome's best death glare, "Why can't you just shut up and leave when I tell you that I want to be alone and that I don't want to talk."

Faster than her eyes could see, Sesshomaru had grabbed her by her wrists and had her arms pinned above her head and to the bed. Glaring at her starkly, he said, "This Sesshomaru takes orders from no one, not even you. I do what I want, and if I want to help you, then you will accept my help, understood?"

Kagome squirmed under Sesshomaru's glare, and tried to find something to concentrate on besides him. All her squirming ceased when he tightened his hold upon her wrists.

"Answer me, Kagome." His tone had softened a little bit, but it still bothered her. Sesshomaru had never taken such a tone with her before.

Still not wanting to meet his gaze, Kagome answered, "Can I please just have a little bit of time alone, Sesshomaru? I promise, I'll talk afterwards."

Sesshomaru appeared to be contemplating her words, then finally he slowly released her wrists and stood up from the bed, walking over to her bedroom door. "You have thirty minutes, then we shall go back to my time. Since your family is not here we have no need to stay."

"My friends think that I will be around for a couple days. What if they come by to see me? And what about Kouga being at your castle? Can't we wait until tomorrow to go back?"

Sesshomaru paused in the doorway, mulling over her words, and without turning to look back at Kagome, he replied, "We shall leave first thing in the morning. Do not forget that you promised."

* * *

"Master, everyone has arrived. Shall we begin the meeting?" 

"Yes, let us begin."

"Okay then, the information about the young woman who beared Lord Sesshomaru's son, Hitaru, is named Kagome. I do not know her last name, but I know that she is eighteen, and that she is the priestess whom broke the Shikon no Tama. Strangely enough, I have found that Kikyo, the priestess whom the Shikon no Tama was left to is dead, and that the jewel was to be burned with her body, meaning that only her reincarnation could have had the jewel. Kikyo's reincarnation being Kagome. As you know, reincarnations do not happen in thirty-five years, so I do not understand how it is that Kagome is her reincarnation and possessed the jewel from the beginning. She does not appear strong in any aspect like Kikyo, the only thing that proves that Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation is the striking resemblance. Another strange fact is that Kikyo was brought back from the afterlife and is now wandering around collecting souls to stay here because of a promise made to her by Lord Inuyasha."

"So then, this is all the information you have? How pathetic."

"No, there is more."

"Then tell us already!"

"The perfect opportunity to take the plan to into action is now. Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome have completely disappeared and no one I speak to knows anything about it. It seems that they have entrusted Hitaru to Rin, Sesshomaru's charge, for the time being."

"Indeed you are right, and we cannot let such and advantageous time slip through our fingers. The plan shall commence with the first rays of light. You are all dismissed."

* * *

Well, there you have it, chapter three. I hope that it was suitable. Thank you all for reading! 

Oh, and to explain something incase any of ya'll are wondering, the reason why "thirty-five years" was said is because that the 'bad guys' (their names will be told in the next few chapters) do not know that Kagome is from the future, and since three years have past since Kagome first found out that she had the Shikon no Tama, then that means you subtract eighteen from fifty-three, thus where the thirty-five came from. :)

Happy Reading Ya'lls!  
Luvz Fluffy-sama


	4. It's been a long time

Hey everyone! I know you are not supposed to be posting author notes and everything anymore, but I have something I must say to you all.

I thank you all very much for sticking by me with these stories. Also, for all the reviews you have be giving me. I truly am grateful. It is you, the readers, that give me inspiration when I have none. I feel terrible for not updating these stories. It seems that I simply cannot make time for them anymore. My life has become so crowded with many things to do. It pains me, because I love writing with all my heart and soul. So, I'm asking if you will forgive me. **However, I will not be discontinuing my stories! **Please, if you do not mind, bare with me for just a few more weeks.

Thank you very much for all of your understanding and support. I hope to have all of my stories new chapters out very soon.

Luvz Fluffy-sama

P.S. Will any of you be attending the Animazement Convention in Durham, North Carolina this May? I'm cosplaying Uchiha Itachi (I do believe everyone knows he is from Naruto), and my best friend is cosplaying L from Death Note. Perhaps we shall see you there? My name tag (if I even wear it where people can see it) will have my username (Luvz Fluffy-sama) on it, look around for me if you are there! I'm sure it won't be too hard to spot an Itachi cosplayer! Lol.


End file.
